We Don't Talk Anymore
by RedScorpionFangirl
Summary: A songfic based off of 'We Don't Talk Anymore' by Charlie Puth


Slamming his wine glass on the table, he left the party. There was just no use. He saw them there. Them, being Arthur Kirkland and Alfred Jones. His ex and his new boyfriend.

_I just heard you found the one you've been looking—_

_You've been looking for_

_I wish I would have known that wasn't me_

Alfred was everything Arthur wanted. Tall, bright, handsome. He was brave, dorky and had a childish, cheerful nature. He was that one guy nobody seemed to hate. Mr. Perfect Teeth with a hero complex. More importantly, he was everything Francis wasn't.

_'Cause even after all this time I still wonder_

_Why I can't move on_

_Just the way you did so easily_

Francis is tired of lying. Yes, he still loves Arthur. He still loves that jerk. He still loves that perfect little f*cker.

_Don't wanna know_

_Kind of dress you're wearing tonight_

_If he's holdin' onto you so tight_

_The way I did before_

Just the way Arthur looked tonight made his heart twinge. The way those rags hugged his figure. The way the light shone of his blonde hair. The way his forest green eyes glisten... for Alfred. The way Alfred held him broke his heart... it was like the way he used to hold him.

_I overdosed_

_Should've known your love was a game_

_Now I can't get you out of my brain_

_Oh, it's such a shame_

They've had a good thing going. He had finally found someone he would reject any woman or man for. The one he would commit to, be loyal to. But then, he just had to break up with him. To crush his heart and his spirit.

In his journey to the parking lot, he walked past Arthur. Their eyes met. Forest green met ocean blue. He stopped for a moment. They locked eyes for one second before he continued to walk away.

_That we don't talk anymore_

_We don't talk anymore_

_We don't talk anymore_

_Like we used to do_

"Francis!" Arthur called.

"Arthur." He smiled bitterly before turning his back on the man he loves.

_We don't laugh anymore_

_What was all of it for?_

_Oh, we don't talk anymore_

_Like we used to do_

"Hey Artie, you okay? You seem kinda distant..." Alfred asked in concern.

"I'm fine, love. Just... not feeling well." Arthur dismissed. The bespectacled man looked at him in disbelief, but nonetheless dismissed the thought.

_Francis,_ Arthur thought. He didn't look so good. There were bags under his eyes and he lost weight. _And the way he said my name... it sounded strained..._

Arthur knew he deserved it. He deserved Francis' anger. He loved him once. He loved him so much. They fit together perfectly. It's just that... they lost their spark. The things that Arthur used to love about Francis, it irritated him constantly. He complained about Francis' flirty nature, he complained about his tendency to hit on every men and women in sight. They were fighting constantly and Arthur, he just got tired of it all. One day, he just left. Then, he met Alfred.

_Maybe it was for the best,_ he thought. Alfred and Francis were complete opposites. Alfred was childish, while Francis was wild, yet slightly more mature. Alfred was loyal, while Francis had commitment issues. Alfred was the perfect dream boy, Francis was the heart-breaking badboy.

_I just hope you're lying next to somebody_

_Who knows how to love you like me_

_There must be a good reason that you're gone_

Even though he's with Alfred, he can't help but worry about Francis. Those bags under his eyes, it certainly wasn't there before. Arthur knows that it's because of him. He knows that Francis is still hurting, because of him. It baffled him, really. Francis is good-looking, why hasn't he found someone to replace Arthur? He's a flirt, a playboy. Arthur knows that it would hurt, but he wishes for Francis to find someone. Someone who deserves him. Someone who would make him happy again. Someone to fill the gap that he left. Someone who would care for him the way Arthur did.

_Every now and then I think you_

_Might want me to come show up at your door_

_But I'm just too afraid that I'll be wrong_

There are days when Arthur regrets leaving him. He just can't help but miss his smile. The smell of his cooking, his deep voice, his humour, his smile, and his eyes... oh, how he missed looking into those eyes. Even now, when they had eye contact a few minutes ago, Arthur felt as if he almost drowned in those Ocean-shaded orbs. Sometimes he wonders if he had made the right choice. What if he ran back to Francis? Would he welcome him with open arms? Sometimes he thinks that maybe Francis wants him back. But I could be wrong. He might reject me. I did hurt him, maybe he doesn't want me back after all. _He hates me,_ Arthur thought.

He saw him dancing with someone earlier. He flashed a smile at a beautiful woman with short blonde hair and a well-endowed chest.

_Don't wanna know_

_If you're looking into her eyes_

_If she's holding onto you so tight_

_The way I did before_

Maybe it is Arthur who wants him back. Maybe Francis had already moved on and he's just making assumptions.

_I overdosed_

_Should've known your love was a game_

_Now I can't get you out of my brain_

_Oh, it's such a shame_

Being in love with Francis was an indescribable feeling. He's everything that you could ever want. He was romantic and will always exert effort in his gestures. He could make any girl jealous. Up until now, Arthur still can't forget him. He still can't stop thinking about him every once in a while. He misses him very much.

_That we don't talk anymore, we don't talk anymore_

_We don't talk anymore, like we used to do_

Francis slammed on the brakes and stopped the car. He banged his head on the steering wheel, as fresh hot tears spilled from his eyes.

_We__ don't laugh anymore_

_What was all of it for?_

_Oh, we don't talk anymore_

_Like we used to do_

_Like we used to do_

Arthur finished the glass of wine in one gulp. His vision is a little blurry by now, his head a bit fuzzy.

_Don't wanna know_

_What kind of dress you're wearing tonight_

_If he's giving it to you just right_

_The way I did before_

He grabbed a bottle of beer from the passenger's seat and poured it down his throat. _How ironic,_ Francis mused, _I never really liked beer, Arthur did._

He started the engine and drove away.

_I overdosed_

_Should've known your love was a game_

_Now I can't get you out of my brain_

_Oh, it's such a shame_

It's late and he's mind is a bit foggy, but he continued to drive. To where, he wasn't sure. He heard a loud honk, then a crash. Everything was blurry, there was blood everywhere. He didn't know what was happening anymore. Everything heart. The only thing that registered in his mind was pain. Immense pain.

_That we don't talk anymore, we don't talk anymore_

_We don't talk anymore, like we used to do_

Arthur heard the siren of an ambulance, but he ignored it. He was too busy drowning himself in wine to care. Maybe I still care for that frog, he thought.

_We don't laugh anymore_

_What was all of it for?_

_Oh, we don't talk anymore_

_Like we used to do_

"I think that's enough wine for you," Alfred said sternly, taking the glass from Arthur.

"Nooo!!! Just leave me be with my wine, won't ya?," Arthur slurred.

"What has gotten into you? It is because you saw your ex? Earlier, I saw you looking at Francis," Alfred blurted out. He clenched his fists as he growled, "Don't tell me you still care for the guy. I'm your boyfriend. Don't you know how that makes me feel?" He shut his eyes, as hot tears fell.

Arthur stayed quiet, taken aback by Alfred's outburst. The latter took his coat and ran from the vicinity. Oddly, Arthur didn't chase after him. He just stayed in his seat.

_We don't talk anymore, oh, oh_

"He has a pulse! Sir! Sir! Can you hear me? He's not responding! Medic!"

Francis ignored her and instead thought about Arthur.

_(What kind of dress you're wearing tonight)_

_(If he's holding onto you so tight)_

Why didn't he chase after Alfred? Arthur knew the answer. He didn't chase after Alfred, because he was still in live with his ex. Arthur stood up and went outside to get some fresh air. He was drunk and alone, perhaps some fresh air would clear his mind.

_The way I did before_

_We don't talk anymore, oh, woah_

He could hear the sirens blaring. They are too loud, he thought. Then his mind went back to Arthur. It's funny that even in his dying moments, he still thought about the person who broke his heart.

_(Should've known your love was a game)_

_(Now I can't get you out of my brain)_

He used all the strength he could muster to pull out a small red box from his pocket. It hurt, every movement hurt, but he knows that he has to give it to him. If he dies tonight, he'll never have the chance to give it to him.

"The victim is conscious! Sir, do you know where you are? The ambulance is on its way!"

He gave the small box to the responder and with a shaky smile, he uttered,

"Arthur."

The pain was too much, he couldn't take it anymore. He closed his eyes and finally succumbed to the pain. He could feel his body getting numb. It was like falling into a deep abyss. Francis lost consciousness.

_Oh, it's such a shame_

_That we don't talk anymore_

Arthur's phone rang. Thinking it was Alfred, he answered it.

"Hello?"

_**"Is this Mr. Arthur Kirkland?"**_

"Y-y-yes." Something about this call made Arthur nervous.

_**"Do you know a Mr. Francis Bonnefoy? You are in his emergency contacts."**_

"Y-yes, he was my ex. Did something happen?"

_**"We regretfully inform you of an incident that took place in Baker St. There had been a car crash, and Mr. Bonnefoy was one of the victims. We would like to request your presence at the police station."**_ Arthur's heart fell. He felt like he was going to be sick. The phone fell from his trembling hands, as big fat tears rolled from his eyes. He immediately sobered up and ran to the police station.

"Where is he?," Arthur demanded

"He was rushed to the hospital. Before he lost consciousness, he asked the responder to give you this," the police officer handed him a small red box. He opened it and he saw a silver ring. It was a simple band with a heart-shaped white diamond in the middle, nestled between two pieces of ruby and sapphire. It had his name engraved in a flashy font.

A tear fell.

Then another.

For the first time in his life, Arthur broke down.


End file.
